


C'est La Vie

by nsynclancefan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jimmy is Cas, alternate universe/reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsynclancefan/pseuds/nsynclancefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy and Dean are in fifth grade together, with their friend's Benny and Gabe. On this odd, but typical, day, Dean decides to ogle one of his fellow students instead of doing homework. Thing 1 and Thing 2 are playing with thingamabobs instead of doing homework. Sammy can only watch as the mayhem ensues while he finishes up his homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est La Vie

“That girl is cute,” Dean stares off into the far corner of the room, where a group of girls are working on their math, which is what Dean is suppose to be doing.

“What girl?” Sammy turns his head around, looking behind him to where Dean's eyes are directed. “Which one?” 

“The girl with a pink ribbon in her hair,” he sighs deeply. “She is so smart, ya know?” 

“Then she is not in your league.” 

“She can tutor me and I’ll make her be in my league.” 

“No one wants in your league, bro.” 

Sammy doesn’t understand Dean’s libido. He is driven to succeed with the girls, while Sammy is driven to succeed in school. It probably has something to do with their age differences – he is the baby in their fifth grade class, while Dean is the eldest. Sammy is supposed to be in fourth, but his high intelligence made him skip from third to fifth. Ironically, his brother lacks intelligence and has to repeat the fifth grade. Now the two brothers share a classroom and are currently working in math groups assigned by the teacher – well, some are working. 

Sammy stops worrying about his older brother and goes back to his homework. It doesn't take him long to look up to see what is going on in the corner of his eye with the rest of his group. 

“Benny, may I ask what you are doing?” 

“Playing with these paperclips Gabe brought to school.” Benny looks up. “Want one?” 

“No. I want to get this done.” Sammy goes back to his math. 

A few seconds later, Sammy feels something hard hit him in the side of his head. Without lifting his head from his work, he darts his eyes over at Benny and Gabe. They avoid his gaze. 

“Cut it out, dorks.” 

“Sorry. I wasn't aiming at you,” Gabe says. 

Sammy groans. 

“That freak in the corner won't stop watching us,” Benny whines. 

Sammy's curiosity gets the best of him. He lifts his head and looks over at the kid Gabe is complaining about. Leaning backwards in a chair, a blue-eyed boy is watching them strangely, as if they are bugs climbing up the far wall. He has two girls sitting with him, both of them working adamantly on their homework. 

Sammy scolds himself under his breath, “Ugh, if those girls can work on their math with that guy looking creepy, then I can get mine done with these three dorks!” He turns back around and looks at Benny and Gabe directly. “Guys, we need to finish this before-” Sammy is cut off by the loud clang of the school bells, which have been around since his parents were at the school, which signal for the start of recess. 

Benny and Gabe quickly shove their assignments into their bags and run out of the room, with the paperclips in hand. Dean slowly puts his things away, watching the girl with the pink ribbon in her hair go out the door. She catches him watching her; Dean drops his gaze and quickly gets his supplies put away. The girl giggles, causing Dean to blush. 

“Isn't she hot?” Dean whispers to Sammy, who hasn't packed up any of his papers. 

“Not really. You head out, okay? I'm going to stay in and finish this so I don't have homework.” 

Dean shrugs and leaves. Sammy lowers his head and continues to work. 

~ 

Sammy is able to finish his math with fifteen minutes left of recess. When he gets outside, he finds Gabe and Benny throwing paperclips at a group of girls. They were screaming in fake horror. 

“And how did they make it into the fifth grade?” Sammy asks himself. He wanders over to the last available swing. This is his favorite activity during recess; going high up into the air, the feeling of his stomach moving upward into his lungs, and then falling backwards with the sense that he is floating in the air. As he moves, all he can hear is the rushing of air moving fast past his ears. The world is muted. Sammy enjoys when things are quiet because it is calm and simple. 

Just as he leaps off of the blacktop onto the gravel rocks, someone else walks over and sits in the swing. Sammy stops in mid-walk, his right foot hovering above the ground, looking astonished. The girl came out of nowhere and he has never seen her before in his life. She watches him, swinging back and forth slowly on the swing that Sammy has been waiting all day for to get on. 

“Um... why are you watching me?” She asks, still swinging back and forth at a steady pace. 

Sammy blinks and puts his right foot back down on the ground. “I was going to get on that swing.” 

She opens her mouth to answer him. What Sammy hears is a loud, high-pitched scream, but it didn’t come from the girl. He whips his head around to find Benny on the blacktop, pounding on the kid that had been watching them during math. Gabe is pulling on Benny's shirt collar to get him off. 

“Do you know those kids?” The girl on the swing appears next to Sammy, looking concerned. 

“Sadly. I think they are going to see the principal if Benny doesn't stop soon.” Sammy mumbles. He looks at the girl who is making painful expressions as she watches Benny slam the kid into the ground. 

Benny is ranting, “You jerk!” while the kid beneath him is repeating over and over, “I'm sorry! Please, stop!” Gabe occasionally screams, “Help!” to the onlookers, who do not make a move to get an adult or help the situation. 

“You can have the swing. I have to go save my brother.” 

Sammy watches the girl walk briskly over to the scene. In one swift motion, she slaps Benny hard across the back of the head. He stops to see who had hit him. 

“Who are you?” Gabe asks, hand still in a fist in Benny's shirt collar. 

“I'm his twin sister. Let go of him so I can deal with him, okay?” 

Gabe jerks on Benny's shirt. Benny falls backwards against him bewildered that the girl had come to the boy's rescue. The girl pulls the bleeding boy to his feet and drags him away from the scene to against the brick walls of the school. 

Sammy walks over to the astonished boys. “What happened here? What made you explode, Benny?” 

“That kid, Jimmy, was teasing Dean. Dean ended up looking near tears and running inside to the bathroom.” Benny rubs his cheek. Jimmy had gotten a few blows himself before Benny pinned him to the ground. 

Gabe releases his grip on Benny's shirt. “Then Benny stormed over and began to argue with him. Next thing I know, I'm trying to pull them apart. I'm surprised a teacher didn't see.” 

“A teacher didn't see,” a hand lands firmly on Benny's shoulder, “But I did, and let me tell you something Benny.” 

The three boys trail their eyes upward to see whom the hand belongs to. They find it to be attached to the head-honcho himself. 

Benny gulps. “What's that sir?” 

The principal lowers himself down so he can talk eye-to-eye with frightened Benny. “You are going to apologize to that boy, and if he did tease your friend then he will have to apologize to him as well. But because you took actions into your own hands, you will have to suffer the consequences for them.” The principal grabs Benny's hand and pulls him to his feet. He has Benny march in front of him inside the school, with Sammy and Gabe trailing after them. The girl who escorted her brother inside is sitting outside of the boy’s bathroom. She stands up quickly when the principal walks up. 

“Where's your brother?” The principal inquires. 

She points to the boy's bathroom. “He's talking with Dean. I made him.” 

The principal smiles, “Thank you. Now get in there Benny and resolve this.” 

Benny slowly walks into the boy's bathroom, with the principal trailing behind him. Sammy and Gabe head back outside. Jimmy’s sister sits back down on the floor, waiting for her brother. 

~ 

Sammy works on the combination to his locker. He has a hard time remembering locker combinations and is struggling to remember the three numbers for his. He hasn't seen Benny after he was taken into the bathroom, nor his brother, and Gabe was pulled out of class after recess to go see the principal. The whole class cooed as he walked out the door in shame. The teacher threatened them with a reading assignment if they didn't quiet up. It worked quickly. 

“Gosh darn it! I wish Benny were here.” Sammy jiggles the lock and bangs his head against the locker door. “And I'm really hungry.” He has to share a locker with him, despite wanting to share with Gabe. Benny has poor organization skills and that irritates Sammy beyond anything, especially when their items get jumbled together in a giant mess. 

“Need help?” 

Sammy looks to his left, where the girl who had taken his swing at recess is standing. He lowers his gaze in embarrassment and notices a familiar pink ribbon around her wrist. 

“You're in my class aren't you?” Sammy asks. She nods. “You had a pink ribbon in your hair.” 

She nods again, clapping at his discovery with a sarcastic smile on her face. Sammy frowns. 

“I hate pink and my mom made my hair this morning. I didn't even know what color it was until I pulled it out at recess. I put it around my wrist and hid it under my jacket.” She pushes Sammy sideways and begins to work on the lock. He watches her silently, and soon she pulls the lock open and is smiling at him. 

“How do you know the code?” Sammy arches an eyebrow. 

“Benny told me. I went into the nurse's office with my brother and Benny told me you wouldn't be able to open the locker because you can't remember those kinds of things.” 

Sammy sighs and opens the locker door. “Yeah...” He pulls out his lunch box and shuts the locker. “I'm assuming you can?” 

“I wrote it down.” She pulls up her jacket sleeve and shows him. Sloppy numbers in red ink are written large on the inside of her left arm. “You are welcome by the way.” 

“Thank you. My name is Sammy.” He holds out his hand. 

“Jessica. Nice to meet you.” She shakes his hand. “Mind if I sit with you at lunch? Or have I embarrassed you enough today?” She smiles a bit. 

Sammy blushes slightly. “Sure. Just to warn you, Dean sits with me and he might stare at you the entire time.” 

“I noticed that in math today. I never went through that stage where guys were icky, but I think he is an exception.” 

Sammy grins and starts to walk down the hall. Jessica follows next to him. 

“Dean might not even be in there, though,” Sammy says. “After the recess incident, he might have gone home.” 

“He didn't. He's just in the nurse’s office waiting to go see the head dude of the school. Jimmy sort of hit him and bruised his eye during their row.” 

Sammy winces. 

“Yeah. Jimmy can get aggressive,” Jessica says sadly. 

“Why did he tease Dean anyways?” questions Sammy. 

“Jimmy didn't tease anyone. He lacks in social skills, is all. He just wanted to play with Dean. Dean teased him about the way he approached him, and then Dean was nailed in the eye. Benny just saw the argument and the punch and assumed things.” 

Sammy snorts and enters the cafeteria, taking a seat near the door. He watches as Jessica goes over to the long lunch line to get her food. Sammy opens his lunch box while thinking to himself. 

_Dean, you are a freak. No way are you going to get to know Jessica if you mess with her brother. Benny, stop acting like your dad. Gabe... stop bringing paperclips to school. And to myself, Jessica is cool. She can take my swing any time._

He grins when he sorts out his lunch. “Yay! My mom packed M &M's! Love you, mommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll add a chapter or sequel. Don't count on it any time soon. I need to focus on adding pieces to my other stories to benefit the huddle masses. Just a little something to laugh at.


End file.
